High School
by psycho-sawa
Summary: not good at summaries, but read it it's funny and actiony
1. Default Chapter

This is the story of Inuyasha and Kenshin Himura as sophomores in high school  
  
Inuyasha: Kenshin what's up?  
  
Kenshin: Do I know you?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha, and you're Kenshin Himura, Right?  
  
Kenshin: Yes, that I am  
  
Inuyasha: (whispers to himself) that I am that's funny.  
  
Kenshin: Is there something I can help you with?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes, I just wanted to see your sword.  
  
Kenshin: My sword why would you want to see that?  
  
Inuyasha: Because someone told me you had a sword, and I want to see it.  
  
Kenshin: Well, I don't know.  
  
Inuyasha: Come on, show me!  
  
Kenshin: ok I guess there is no harm in just showing you. It's in my locker.  
  
Inuyasha: Alright hurry up and get it.  
  
A few minutes later Kenshin comes back with his sword.  
  
Kenshin: Hear it is.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathes it  
  
Inuyasha: What the? Uhh Himura you do know that you sword is backwards.  
  
Kenshin: Yes, It's so I can protect myself and other people without killing the person that I am fighting.  
  
Inuyasha: Himura, that is the gayest thing I have ever heard. A sword is made to kill someone, and a backwards sword like this is useless.  
  
Inuyasha gives the sword back to Kenshin, and unsheathes his Tetsuiga  
  
Inuyasha: Now this is a good sword. This thing could kill anybody in an instant.  
  
Kenshin: But why would you want to kill someone?  
  
Inuyasha: For protection, like you, But I wouldn't leave that person or thing alive.  
  
Kenshin: You don't have to kill someone to stop them  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up you pansy  
  
Kenshin: What did you call me?!  
  
Inuyasha: Do I have to spell it out for you P-A-N-S-Y.  
  
Kenshin: (He says in rage) PANSY!!  
  
Inuyasha: Very good Himura! You said it. Alright, that deserves a gold star.  
  
Kenshin: That's it you Freak!! I am going to show how to stop someone without killing them, by breaking there arms and legs!!  
  
Inuyasha: Bring it on pansy. I can beat you without my sword.  
  
The bell rings before they can start.  
  
Kenshin: After schools out I'll be looking for you.  
  
Inuyasha: Later pansy.  
  
During school Kenshin and Inuyasha are talking to there friends about the fight  
  
Kenshin: I can't believe that stupid freak actually thinks he can beat me, in a sword fight.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin he's a demon I don't know if you can beat him.  
  
Kenshin: He's not a full demon he's only half demon, that means he's half human. I can beat him.  
  
Kenshin gets up and starts to walk away.  
  
Sano: Hey! If you lose can I have your CD player?  
  
Inuyasha talking about the fight.  
  
Inuyasha: What a pansy thinking he his little retard sword can beat my Tetsuiga.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha I don't think you can win his sword style is Hiten Mitsurugityu and he trained under Seijuurou Hiko.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't know what the heck you just said, but he's a pansy this will be easy.  
  
Shippo: He's going to get his butt whooped  
  
Kagome: Shippo, What are you doing here? This is high school.  
  
Shippo: Oh ya. Uhh, Kagome can you point to where kindergarten is?  
  
Kagome: Go outside, walk behind the school and you'll see it.  
  
Shippo: Thanks. See ya Kagome.  
  
A few minutes before school lets out both Inuyasha and Kenshin start getting nervous about the fight.  
  
Inuyasha: This guy is supposed to be really good. I wonder if I can beat him. Miroku says he has god-like speed.  
  
Some kid: Hey, Inuyasha stop talking to yourself!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up Bastard!  
  
Teacher: Inuyasha! Do you want to go see the principle?  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Teacher: School will be out in a few minutes.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't you think I know that Grandma!  
  
Teacher: That's it Inuyasha go see the principle right now!  
  
Inuyasha: Crap.  
  
Teacher: What did you say?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing.  
  
Inuyasha walks off to the principles office.  
  
Kenshin talking to Sano about the fight  
  
Kenshin: Sano if I start to lose jump on top of Inuyasha O.K.  
  
Sano: Why?  
  
Teacher: Sanosuke! Stop talking.  
  
Sano: I only said one word.  
  
Teacher: Do you want to see the principle?  
  
Sano: No.  
  
Sano: (Whispers to Kenshin) What a Beeotch. I don't think she likes me.  
  
Kenshin: Will you do it?  
  
Sano: Sure.  
  
Teacher: Sano!  
  
Sano: What?! 


	2. Pt 2

After the bell ring, Kenshin goes outside to wait for Inuyasha to show up. Half of the school is there.  
  
Kenshin: Well, it's been almost thirty minutes. I guess the freak isn't going to show. What a wimp, all talk.  
  
Kagome: If Inuyasha heard Kenshin talking about him this way he would be so pissed.  
  
Miroku: Yes, he'd be on him like a fat kid on a Twinkie. Hello, who do we have here?  
  
Kaoru: I'm Kaoru, and if you come near me I will beat with my stick, capuche.  
  
Miroku: Kaoru, I like that name.  
  
Kaoru: maybe you didn't here me. If you even come near me I will jam this stick up your...  
  
Kenshin: (yells to the crowd) I guess the Dog is too chicken to come here and fight me! What a wuss!  
  
Everyone leaves and finally Inuyasha comes out  
  
Inuyasha: Himura where are you? I was stuck in detention, now fight me!  
  
Kagome: Kenshin left about half an hour ago.  
  
Inuyasha: What he said he'd fight me.  
  
Kagome: Uhh, Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: Ya what?  
  
Kagome; Kenshin might have said some stuff, so, if everybody thinks you're a wuss tomorrow than.  
  
Inuyasha: What! I can't believe that PANSY! I am going to kick his ass tomorrow.  
  
Kenshin walking home with Kaoru, and Sano  
  
Kaoru: You got lucky today Kenshin, but Inuyasha won't have detention tomorrow. He'll make sure he gets you back.  
  
Kenshin: whatever.  
  
Sano: hey, Kenshin if you fight him tomorrow, do you still want me to jump on him?  
  
Kaoru: What is he talking about Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: (he says nervously) I-I don't know. What are you talking about Sano?  
  
Kenshin Stops and grabs Sano by the shirt  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru doesn't know don't say anything about jumping on Inuyasha when I fight him. K!  
  
Sano: Oh, you don't want her to know you're a wimp.  
  
Kenshin: Shut up!  
  
Kaoru: Why are you guys whispering behind me. I'm ugly is that it?! Oh my god I am ugly!  
  
Sano: Well everybody knows that.  
  
Kaoru: WAHHH!  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru, please stop crying.  
  
Kaoru: Why I'm ugly.  
  
Kenshin: No you're not  
  
Kaoru: Yes I am. (Smacks Kenshin over the head with her stick, and runs away.)  
  
Kenshin: ORooooo.  
  
Sano: Wrong time of the month to be whispering around her.  
  
Kenshin: Shut up Sanosuke.  
  
The next day Inuyasha hears people talking about him.  
  
Some kid: (Whispers and points t Inuyasha) Look, it's the wuss.  
  
Some other kid: Hey Inuyasha! What's a cross between a chicken and a loser? A dog demon named Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up Miroku.  
  
Miroku: I'm sorry Inuyasha but I couldn't help it. It was fun... Hey Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Get away from me pervert.  
  
Miroku: Why do you think I am pervert?  
  
Kaoru: Because I have friends that tell me.  
  
Miroku: I don't know any of your friends.  
  
Kaoru: You know one.  
  
Miroku: Hmm, Sango must be behind this. Kaoru wait.  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku has got problems.  
  
Some kid: Hey Inuyasha! Stop talking to yourself!  
  
Inuyasha: (whispers to himself) I'm going to get that kid.  
  
Some kid: Hey Inuyasha! Stop.  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT THE FRICK UP!  
  
Finally the bell rings and schools out, and Inuyasha goes to look for Kenshin.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! Himura, You ready.  
  
Kenshin: I would kick your butt, but I have an orthodontist's appointment today.  
  
Inuyasha: You don't know how lucky you are Pansy.  
  
Kenshin leaves. Inuyasha hears in the distance Miroku chasing after Kaoru.  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku get your ass over here.  
  
Miroku: Sorry busy. Kaoru wait!  
  
Kaoru: Leave me alone.  
  
Kaoru walks into the girls bathroom, and Sango walks out.  
  
Miroku: Sango, why did you tell Kaoru that I was a pervert?  
  
Sango: I didn't say anything like that.  
  
Miroku: You didn't?  
  
Sango: No.  
  
Kikyo: I was the one who told her.  
  
Miroku: But why Kikyo?  
  
Kikyo: Because I like watching you chase girls that think you're a perv. I have told every hot girl in this school, so either date an ugly girl or stop all together.  
  
Miroku: You are so cruel.  
  
Kikyo: I know. 


	3. pt 3

Inuyasha walks over to Miroku  
  
Miroku: Damn, I am going to have to convince any hot girl here that I am not a pervert.  
  
Inuyasha: Pff, Good luck.  
  
Miroku: I know this is not going to be easy.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku re talking about different things when finally after a little while Kaoru comes out of the girls' bathroom  
  
Kaoru: Aww, Miroku, you waited for me?  
  
Miroku: Uhh, yes of course I did.  
  
Kaoru: Oh how sweet you can't be a pervert.  
  
Kaoru walks away  
  
Miroku: Holy crap it's a blessing from Buddha.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't know, I still wouldn't trust her with that stick.  
  
Miroku: It's ok I'm sweet now she won't hit me.  
  
Inuyasha: (whisper to himself) I wonder where Kagome is I haven't seen her since this morning.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, You really shouldn't talk to yourself it's weird.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up.  
  
Kagome: Hey guys, what are you doing?  
  
Inuyasha: Just chillin' like a villain' on penicillin.  
  
Awkward silence for a second  
  
Miroku: Okay,  
  
Kagome: Miroku, I heard a rumor that you and Kaoru are dating.  
  
Miroku: Wha?  
  
Kagome: Ya, one of my friends told me.  
  
Miroku: rumors move fast around here.  
  
Kagome: Well, is it true?  
  
Miroku: No, actually about three minutes ago she said I was sweet for waiting for her while she was using the bathroom.  
  
Kagome: Oh, Inuyasha why don't you ever wait for me like that?  
  
Inuyasha: because I have better things to do.  
  
Kagome: Whatever, I should say the "S" word.  
  
Inuyasha: No, Please don't  
  
Kagome: Aww, you said please.  
  
Kagome walks away  
  
Miroku: (elbowing Inuyasha in the shoulder) You should go for her, Eh EH  
  
Inuyasha: What's you problem?  
  
Miroku: I'm a rebel. Is that a problem?  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever I'm leaving see ya.  
  
Miroku: Yep.  
  
The next day.  
  
Inuyasha: This is the day, I can feel it.  
  
Kagome: Day for what?  
  
Inuyasha: The day I kick Himuras butt  
  
Kagome: Why do you want to fight him so bad?  
  
Inuyasha: Because he's a pansey.  
  
Kagome: What did he do that made him a pansy?  
  
Inuyasha: When he showed me his sword he started talking about killing is wrong, and stuff like that.  
  
Kagome: Incase you haven't already figured it out; a lot of people don't want to kill.  
  
Inuyasha: I would only kill someone if they were trying to kill me.  
  
Kagome: You don't need to kill anybody just stop them.  
  
Inuyasha: What are you taking his side.  
  
Kagome: In a way yes, I just don't want you to fight.  
  
Inuyasha: What kind of friend are you? Taking Himuras side like that.  
  
Miroku Flirting with Kaoru  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku, what's up?  
  
Miroku: Go Away.  
  
Inuyasha: Dude.  
  
Miroku: Go away now!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine I'll leave Sheesh.  
  
Miroku: So, Kaoru are you doing anything after school?  
  
Kaoru: No, why do you ask.  
  
Miroku: Maybe we can do something.  
  
Kaoru: I don't know.  
  
Miroku: Come on please.  
  
Kaoru: I don't know you very well.  
  
Miroku: we can get to know each other, it'll be fun.  
  
Kaoru: I'll think about it.  
  
Kaoru leaves to her class  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, sorry man I had to do that.  
  
Inuyasha: It's fine  
  
Some kid: Miroku, I saw you flirting with Kaoru.  
  
Miroku: Ya, so what?  
  
Some kid: You know she likes Kenshin, so she probably won't go out with you.  
  
Miroku: What!  
  
Inuyasha: You didn't know that.  
  
Miroku: So if Kenshin was out of the picture than Kaoru would be all mine.  
  
Inuyasha: I guess so.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha! You have to kill Kenshin!  
  
Everyone stares at Miroku  
  
Miroku: Uhh, at checkers just at checkers.  
  
Inuyasha: Calm down Miroku.  
  
Miroku: If you kill Kenshin in the fight than I'll have Kaoru. It's so perfect hahahahahaha (breathes in) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Breathes in) MUHAHAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
Everyone stares at Miroku again then the bell rings and everybody leaves.  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku you are so sad.  
  
During First Period...  
  
Sano: Kenshin are you ok?  
  
Teacher: Sanosuke, is there something you would like to say.  
  
Sano: No  
  
Teacher: than be quiet  
  
Kenshin: The Orthodontist tightened my braces and it hurts.  
  
Sano: (whispers to Kenshin) Than take some of your pain killers.  
  
Kenshin: I've already taken two about an hour ago  
  
Sano: just take two more.  
  
Teacher: Sano, I don't know what to do with you.  
  
After school  
  
Inuyasha: Ready to fight Himura?  
  
Kenshin: Uhh waf fu bleh.  
  
Inuyasha looks at Kenshin weird  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin are you ok?  
  
Kenshin: leh pla hith svoo  
  
Sano: I think he might have taken a few too many pain killers.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, I'm taking you home right now. You're in no shape to fight.  
  
Miroku: Damn, Inuyasha you were supposed to kill him.  
  
Inuyasha: I know, but I can't beat when he's messed up like this.  
  
Miroku: Yes you can go on, get him.  
  
Inuyasha: No, it wouldn't be worth it.  
  
Miroku: Yes it would. Kaoru, hey!  
  
Kaoru: Sorry, Miroku, I have to take Kenshin home. We'll do something some other time.  
  
Miroku: Dang this sucks. Inuyasha, if you don't kill him soon I will be pissed. 


End file.
